PROJECT SUMMARY: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The LA CaTS Center Administrative Core promotes, provides and continually evolves the governance and administrative structure of the Center so as to effectively facilitate the necessary leadership, tools and processes required to integrate and align the Key Component Activities (KCAs) to accomplish the LA CaTS Center mission. The leadership of the Administrative Core is comprised of the LA CaTS Center Principal Investigator (at Pennington Biomedical Research Center) and two Program Coordinators (at LSUHSC-New Orleans and Tulane University), along with support and management staff at the three administrative offices. The Administrative Core functions to effectively streamline processes, allocate resources fairly and maintain compliance across member institutions. The Administrative Core develops processes that enables the LA CaTS Center to flourish and to achieve unprecedented success by: 1) providing a strong, available, responsive leadership team; 2) implementing a highly effective administrative infrastructure; 3) leveraging resources and expertise of all participating institutions; 4) facilitating highly synergistic and integrative collaborative programs; and 5) implementing a unified systematic approach to clinical research. The Administrative Core provides, coordinates and streamlines business and management functions across the institutions. This core provides the planning, organization, support and communication to promote, initiate, implement and strengthen collaborations both within and outside the Center. This core also provides primary communication and organization of the LA CaTS Center governing and advisory committees. Lastly, the Administrative Core provides an overarching umbrella for building relationships and ensuring effective interactions among key stakeholders. For the 2nd 5 year funding cycle, the Administrative Core activities will further identify and strengthen the LA CaTS Center as the academic home for a community of scholarship and the statewide hub of clinical and translational research and resources via the following Specific Aims: 1) Provide an effective leadership, administrative and governance structure that ensures expansion, coordination and access of research resources and services across all institutions and all Key Component Activities; 2) Provide for and support an environment and culture to foster increased collaboration between investigators, key components, and institutions within and outside Louisiana; and 3) Provide an interface for the effective interaction and communication of our unified research enterprise to our stakeholders and to the populations we serve.